


Maybe If I'm Feeling Generous

by sandlaw



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Just Vampire Sleuth Actually But Who's Counting, M/M, Spook Schema AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandlaw/pseuds/sandlaw
Summary: You know how after a really good meal, you feel a bit sleepy? Vampires get that too.An incredibly old fic that I don't remember writing at ALL but I figured I'd throw it up anyways!!





	Maybe If I'm Feeling Generous

-  
Sleuth never liked making too big of a show about things that weren't already at a baseline of being incredibly, wildly cool. Relish in walking away from explosions or locking up an elusive baddie for good, but keep everything else out of the way like a true hardboiled guy who didn't have time to orchestrate out small everyday events.

But there was just always something so tantalizing about getting on one guy's nerves specifically that he couldn't help a bit of a silly flourish every now and then. And besides. As a vampire, wasn't it just his nature?

Sleuth removed his fangs cleanly, running the flat of his tongue slowly against the gouge marks and feeling the blood coagulate fast. He kept his head where it was though, pressing a smile against the crook of Slick's neck. He could almost feel the unamused eyeroll as he let himself linger longer.

"If you're done, I'd appreciate you getting your grimy undead claws off'a me." 

His words lacked their usual bite (always did, Sleuth noticed, after he'd taken a few cups out), and he didn't make any immediate move to leave. Sleuth huffed a silent laugh, hovering a bit as he inhaled the muffled scent of fresh blood.

"Mm. Can't you ever just enjoy a moment?" Sleuth slowly wrapped his arms around Slick's middle, careful to not snag his nails on the loose fabric of his blazer. Slick snorted derisively, shifting to elbow Sleuth in the front. His other hand came up to swat Sleuth lightly on the cheek a couple times.

"Unlike you, I got places to be. And also unlike you, I just lost what feels like a fuckin' pint of blood and could do without you tryin'a squeeze the rest of it outta me."

With that, Slick managed to wiggle out of Sleuth's grasp, earning him a small muffled laugh as he quickly did his buttons back up into reasonable presentability. He eyed Sleuth with a crooked grin as he smoothed out the last button. 

"That good, huh?"

"Hm?"

"You got this doped-up look on your face. Like you're about to go into a fuckin' food coma. And I didn't even hit anything before I came here, for once."

Slick crossed his arms as Sleuth stretched, feeling, as a matter of fact, incredibly sleepy at the moment. 

"Haven't had a good, full meal for a hot second. Guess I'm just feelin' the effects of it." God, a nap sounded really, really good right about now. So did a few other things. Sleuth eased in and managed to back Slick up against the nearest brick wall, a hand pressed against the front of Slick's crossed arms. His voice fell and he let his hat cast a shadow across his already dimly lit face.

"Speakin' of, why don't you come back with me? Get recharged up. Or thin up whatever you got left, I s'ppose, if that's what you're gunnin' for." 

Slick gave him another dry look, non-prosthetic hand slowly coming around to trace up Sleuth's back and carding his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. 

"Funny."

Slick tightened his grip, yanking his head back and earning himself a startled yelp from Sleuth, who was now very much awake.

"Thought I told you not to let this whole thing get to your head, you fucking idiot. I got shit to do. Now get off'a me."

Sleuth hissed in pain as Slick kept pulling farther back and down, bending him at an uncomfortable angle before finally letting him go. Sleuth wrinkled his nose as he felt the back of his head to check the damage, watching Slick walk down and out from the small sequestered alleyway space Sleuth had pulled him into earlier for a quick bite to eat. Somewhere a few blocks down, a heavy door opened and shut, letting a few dischordant notes loose free into the night. He stopped in his tracks, under a spotlight that flickered once as he readjusted his hat. The way the shadows cast over him, you'd think he'd just walked out of a film noir. Sleuth swallowed dryly.

"But maybe if I'm feelin' generous, I'll see you later."

And with that, he was off.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when Slick grabbed his hair Sleuth threw it the fuck back like the verse bottom he is.


End file.
